Routine Maintenance
by Cosmic Humor
Summary: Aigis needs someone to help her with maintenance and is confused when she has a predisposition towards a certain 'friend'.


"Are you alright, Aigis?"

Aigis blinked and turned to face her classmate. She took a moment to access her processers to access her name... Yuriko. Yuriko sat next to her in homeroom and would sometimes make idle chatter with Aigis, which Aigis would of course engage in half-heartedly to maintain her disguise as an average high school girl.

She must have been talking about Aigis's irregular walking. Trips to Tartarus had become especially taxing and Aigis was beginning to feel the toll on her body. Her joints were in need of maintenance. She would have to contact Mitsuru to help her out with proper tightening and oiling of her gears after school.

"I'm fine, Yuriko." Aigis said with an assuring smile she had learned from mimmicking Yukari. "Just strained myself a little too hard at gym."

Gym class was a particular obstacle for Aigis' disguise, since when not in her school uniform certain parts of her robot body were more visible. It helped that many of the people Aigis went to school with were rather dim. She had managed to shield her body and pretend to be have self-esteem issues with her body to hide behind in secluded parts during changing.

Of course, the self-esteem issue aspect wasn't entirely false, but it wasn't concerns that the other girls had. She wasn't concerned with her chest size or her waistline. Rather, she saw how other girls could touch things, could _feel_ them... and not just in the tactile sense. She would laugh at the jokes they'd tell when prompted but she was only vaguely beginning to understand them.

She was beginning to understand them though.

Aigis made a note to run a full diagnostic on her software as well as her body. Aigis been beginning to feel much more different lately. The smiles came easier, the jokes others told made sense, and she now understood why many humans were so enamored with kittens. Perhaps she was still not optimally functional after her face off against Death.

.-

"What do you mean Mitsuru isn't here?" Aigis asked.

It was an unusual question for Aigis to ask. She knew perfectly well what Akihiko meant. Mitsuru was elsewhere and was unavailable.

"I think she has some business with her father's company." Akihiko said. That made sense. Mitsuru was, after all, the busiest among a group of very occupied teenagers. "You having any machinery problems?"

"A bit." Aigis considered how to phrase her issues to Akihiko. The only phrase that came to mind was 'I'm beginning to feel things' but she didn't think Akihiko would quite understand. "Ever since Ryoji defeated me I've been feeling maintenance has become more and more necessary."

Akihiko nodded, a polite nod that Aigis realized meant he didn't really understand. Aigis nodded back. "I will take my leave."

A thought then occurred to Aigis. She still had the emergency subroutines that could be used to talk somethrough performing maintenance on her. Technically speaking it was only for emergencies, but certainly Minato wouldn't mind.

...would he?

.-

"I have to say, Aigis, I was expecting my first time in a girl's room to be a little different." Minato said.

Aigis' brain racked. Was she being impolite in some way? "I apologize for the lack of hospitality." she said. "In my defense, I am rather different from most females you know."

"That was a joke, Aigis." Minato said.

Aigis couldn't believe that even after so much time had passed spending time with humans, after she had been blending in so naturally, she failed to realize that. "Oh." she said. As she was calculating her mistakes, she felt the circuitry in her face warm.

"Aigis... are you, blushing?" Minato asked.

"...yes." Aigis said. Even though deception was a strong part of her programming, her studying of human ethics had impressed upon her the issue with divulging falsehoods. "I apologize. I am still trying to learn about all the intricacies of human behavior. It seems I still have a lot to learn."

Minato nodded. "It's alright. A lot of real humans don't understand these things and you've just started trying to really interact with us a few weeks ago. Don't worry about it."

How could she not worry about it? However, from her knowledge of human interactions she knew that now she should nod, smile, and thank him for his reassurances.

"Thank you for your kind words." she said. "Also, thank you for agreeing to help with my maintenance."

"I still don't know how much help I could be." Minato said. " I really don't know anything about how to build robots."

"It is fine." Aigis assured him, attempting a soothing voice. "I have a subroutine installed so that I can walk layman through it, and you will simply be doing routine refinement. There is a screwdriver right on the left."

Minato reached for the screwdriver, before looking at Aigis' power conduit. "You uhhh... sleep there?"

"In a manner of speaking I suppose you could say I sleep there. I recharge myself." Aigis said. "As of recent I've also been using it to study human culture."

"Human culture?" Minato asked.

Aigis nodded. "History, philosophy, literature, music, film. Things like that."

"Oh yeah? Anything interesting?" Minato asked.

"In literature I have just finished the works of Raphael Sabatini. In cinema I have recently finished Gone With The Wind, and with music I am currently working through the discography of Amon Amarth."

"Amon Amarth?" Minato said. "A heavy metal band? Doesn't sound like something a high school girl would listen to."

"I've found that to properly take on the guise of a teenage female I need to refuse the stereotypes associated with them." Aigis replied. "As a result, I have decided to study decidedly non-feminine music first."

Minato started chuckling.

Aigis raised an eyebrow. A gesture she knew to show confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Minato shrugged. "I think you're overcompensating."

"How so?" asked Aigis.

"Well, you promised us you'd work to find yourself but you're still defining yourself and how you act by other people."

Aigis paused. "What do you suggest is the proper action then?"

Minato shrugged. "Just decide what you like for yourself. What appeals to you personally?"

Aigis paused. "...I was quite fond of the movie Blade Runner." she said. "Also, I enjoyed the music of Daft Punk."

Minato chuckled. "Is that abnormal?" asked Aigis.

"No. No. It makes perfect sense." Minato said with a chuckle. "Just a little on the nose."

Aigis paused for a moment. "Oh!" she said, realization striking her. "Because of the technological aspect and themes dealing with machine and soul. I see."

How could she not have seen that? Clearly Minato's interactions with humanity and human culture had made him more savvy to the nuances of fiction. Aigis found the stories of robots logically appealing but for some reason when Minato mentioned how much it fit made her realize the importance.

"You're right." she said. "They deal with many narrative scenes that are relevant to my personal situation. "I suppose that is rather shallow."

"Just the opposite." Minato insisted. "Connecting to these things actually means you understand them."

"Oh I see..." Aigis said. She didn't quite understand but she found comfort in the fact that Minato found it understandable. "P-perhaps you could help with a matter I was also confused on."

"Of course." Minato replied.

"Well, it's a personal matter." Aigis said. "It deals with the matters of romance..." Aigis broke eye contact with Minato and started looking at the floor. "...and with your recently ended relationship with Yukari."

Aigis still couldn't explain it but Minato being with another female -even though technically speaking Aigis lacked a true sex- bothered her. There were plenty of logical reasons to have been bothered by their relationship. Yukari and Minato simply didn't fit together. Their relationship was one of conveinience. They had nothing in common.

But Aigis couldn't deny that the idea that overpowered any of those was that Minato was with someone... someone other than her. Aigis hated when those thoughts came through. She had promised she wouldn't let the programming control her, but still... Minato remained very precious to her. Unlike before she wasn't sure why though.

"Ummm... sure." Minato said. He suddenly began to sound uncomfortable and that actually comforted Aigis. She didn't like seeing Minato displeased but the fact that someone shared her discomfort was strangely easing.

"If I may be frank, it seems the relationship was doomed."

Minato had a look of shock that soon faded. Aigis registered it as a reaction to a comment that was too blunt. "I can't argue with that, I guess."

"I apologize for the harshness." Aigis said. "What I mean is there were different expectations from the relationship that led it to fail. You should not feel guilt for it is not unique. Many relationships fail for his very reason."

Minato nodded. Aigis took this as a welcome to continue.

"I feel many people especially our age..." how odd. Aigis was constructed at full physical maturity before Minato was born. Why would she consider the teenage years 'our age'.

It flashed in her mind that Minato was part of the reason.

"...people our age," she continued. "are often fed idyllic images of romance that we expect the real world to adhere to. I feel you and Yukari expected many of your problems to be solved by being in a relationship."

Minato seemed displeased by this statement, though not quite angry. "I guess what you're saying is that it's not worth it."

Perhaps rather forcefully, Aigis shook her head. A statement of refusal she understood was made more important by the intensity. She paused after she realized Minato was put off by how face she was shaking her head.

"Not at all." she responded. "It's understandable to have those feelings after a particularly troublesom parting, but I feel it's simply the first part of a greater realization. Any romantic relationship will require a good deal or work. One's own problems won't be solved and they'll have to take on the problems of another."

"I don't see how what I said was wrong from that." Minato said.

"The thing is, and I think this is what a successful romance is built on, when you find someone who is willing to take on your problems while you're willing to take on theirs. Finding some whose problems you're willing to take on... to see every ugly aspect of them, but still think they're worth investing yourself into... I think finding worth in someone, not just in spite but because of their problems... I think their devotion is rather selfless and beautiful don't you?"

Minato paused. "That's a bit simplifying... but true I guess."

Aigis nodded. Her circuity flared and without checking she found herself saying. "I think any woman who finds you not worth the work has gravely misjudged you."

Minato paused at that. "Do you mean..."

Aigis blushed and turned away. She hated the blushing sensation, simply put in to replicate human reactions with embarrassment: An emotion Aigis was still unfamiliar with.

"I simplty mean to say they are underestimating your positive and progressive qualities." Aigis said, adopting the robotic voice she had before her battle with death... come to think of it her emotions preceded her battle with death. She worked to force the thoughts aside, though it was somewhat harder when you had three petabytes of instantly accessible memory space. "Shall we begin the maintenance?"

"Errr, right." Minato said, clearly eager to change the subject as he picked up a screwdriver.

Aigis began to feel a lot less confident about commiserating with Minato in private than she had intially. She hadn't expected to make him feel uncomfortable with a compliment. People were still very hard for her to understand.

"Stand behind me and look at my shoulder joints." Aigis said. There should be some visible screws there. They simply need to be tightened."

Minato nodded and began and fit the screwdriver into the grooves of the first screws

Then there was a twinge. Aigis kept herself from shaking as Minato slowly twisted in the screws. As he went to the next screw Aigis had to supress a small gasp. After the fourth screw the tension was too high and Aigis let out a small, decidely non-robotic squeak.

"Are you alright?' Minato asked quickly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no!" Aigis said quickly. "There is merely some issue with my software I am attempting to rectify while you are helping me with maintenance."

It wasn't strictly speaking a lie. However, it was not the complete truth either. Aigis' brain racked as she tried to understand what was going on. Her maintenance with Mitsuru always had a relaxing and pleasing element to it, but this...

...this was significantly more intense of a sensation.

For some strange reason, Aigis wanted to feel more of it.

"Please continue." Aigis said. "We are only a quarter through."

Aigis brain began racking for a solution. Her hip joints were even more tactily sensitive than her shoulders. Being more sensitive pieces of machinery and more vital to her survival she was designed to feel the sensations there more acutely. She quite dearly dreaded it.

….and at the same time, anticipated it.

In her dalliances with many turgid romance novels, some involving supernatural creatures, there seemed to be an attempt to create an air of emotional and physical tension between two people. Was this the tension that those stories tried to create?

Aigis' mind became clouded as the intense sensation came over her as Minato continued obliviously tightening the screws. At Aigis' soft sighs he would ask if something was wrong and Aigis would assure him otherwise.

"So now your legs, I guess?" Minato said, signifying the part that Aigis was dreading yet anticipating.

"Yes. They need some oiling." Aigis said. "There should be a jar and rag near where you found the screwdriver."

Minato nodded. He kneeled down, in front of Aigis this time, (Aigis felt the position was odd for reasons she found herself not wanting to voice why) and began to apply the oil.

Aigis mind exploded in a rush of information. Ones and zeroes exploded across her mind. For a brief second she think she even saw a two. Sensations filled her information processors until she couldn't take it anymore.

"A-ah!" she cried.

"Are you alright?" Minato asked, an urgent tone. Clearly he was worried he had caused Aigis serious damage.

"I-I'm fine..." Aigis said, her voice now feeble, directly contrasting to her usual steady voice. "Please continue."

"A-are you sure?" Minato asked hesitantly.

"Please." Aigis said, trying to sound like herself and instead sounding much firmer than she intended. "Continue. I only have one leg joint to go."

"R-right." Minato said. It was clear things were awkward for him, but he decided to continue and Aigis mind was having trouble focusing on his social cues. Aigis steeled herself this time but the expectation seemed to have intensified the sensations.

Aigis' knees buckled a bit she let out several sharp gasps, trying to keep her voice down to not startle Minato anymore. He didn't seem startled, but he certainly did seem put off.

"Is... is that everything?" asked Minato. Aigis nodded, her legs wobbling a little bit. Minato nodded. "I guess I'll be going then."

Minato turned for the door, and Aigis knew if she just let him go without another word she'd regret it.

Her legs still had trouble functioning from her processors having been a little jumbled. Even so she managed to lunge for Minato and grab him by the shoulders. She almost fell over, but Minato caught her. Minato himself almost fell over, surprised by her weight.

It was another reminder that Aigis wasn't actually a normal girl.

"Oof!" Minato said, working to steady Aigis. "What was that all about?"

"I... I'm not Pinnochio." Aigis said.

"...What?" Minato said, steadying her.

"I said I'm not Pinnochio!" Aigis replied, giving more emphasis to her voice. "I'm not just a puppet that exists to try and become like other people." Aigis paused. "It's true I envy many of you for many of the things you have and your familiarity and how easily you laugh... but it's because I want them. Not because I'm attempting to become human, but because I want them.

"I'm alone, Minato. There's no one around in the world like me. All the models similar to me have either been destroyed or are off-line. People say that I can't be hurt or killed, but I was built with a heart -a true heart and not simply something to keep me functioning- and I've learned that loneliness is a true and sure poison."

Minato looked at her, not sure what to say.

"I feel less alone when I'm with you, though." Aigis said. "Y-you are very precious to me Minato, and not simply because of some programming I had. You are precious to me because of the value you have given to my life. When we go into Tartarus I find myself somewhat more frightened because it means your life is in danger."

Aigis paused then looked away. "I don't like the feeling. It makes me feel weak."

Minato paused and then began to laugh. Incredibly hard.

Aigis felt heat come up to her circuits again. "Wh-what do you find so amusing?!"

After a few final wheezes, Minato finally stood up straight and walked towards Aigis, not saying a word.

"W-what are you doing, Mina-" her words were cut off as Minato kissed her. The heat in her circuits began to become even more pronounced. She was worried they would go aflame. For other women it was a metaphor but for her it was a genuine concern. As Minato pulled out of the kiss Aigis felt herself feeling just as drained as when he had worked on her joints, even if the sensations were not as intense. "Wh-what was that for?"

"You don't have to be alone, Aigis." Minato embraced him. "I'm here."

Aigis nodded then embraced Minato as well. "I... enjoyed our time together today."

"It sure sounded like it." Minato responded.

It took a moment for Aigis to understand what he meant, how the sounds she made sounded similar to those of people in physical ecstacy.

"O-oh." Aigis said. "Th-that hasn't happened before. Mitsuru never inspired... sensations like that."

It was Minato's turn to blush. It occurred to Aigis that the full implications had just reached him. One thing she realized is that, like herself, sometimes human emotional processers would be slow on the uptake as well.

"That means I-I was your first ummm..." Minato paused. "I'm not even sure what to call it."

Aigis smiled at him. "I'm glad it was you."

Minato turned an even deeper crimson. Aigis was deeply enjoying this for some reason, perhaps for petty reasons. She had to admit there was a part of her that enjoyed the reversal, for having that power that he used to have. There was a larger part that just enjoyed that she was the source of the embarrassment. That such intimacy seemed to instill panic in him.

"I-I'm glad you enjoyed it." Minato said, looking away.

Aigis felt emboldened by Minato's sudden vulnerability. "Minato, I think it would be preferable for you to continue my maintenance rather than Mitsuru." despite her recent bold feelings, she still felt anxiety asking such a thing.

"Y-you're sure?" Minato asked.

"I am." Aigis said. She then couldn't prevent a smile as another comment came to mind. "Although I would appreciate it if you took me to dinner and a film the next time."

Minato paused. "I uh... can you even eat?"

"That was a joke, Minato." Aigis said, not even bothering to hide how much she enjoyed the reversal. "I've never seen a film in a theater though. I'd love to have that experience together if you don't mind."

"Sure." Minato said, a smile coming onto his face. "How about Friday after school?"

"I'd like that." Aigis said. "Until then?"

Minato nodded "Good night, Aigis."

"Good night, Minato."

As Minato left, Aigis found herself deciding to forgo her usual meticulous scan of the music library. She had left them for last due to a popular consensus on their cultural irrelevancy. But for some reason she found a desire to skip to them.

"Scan for popular love songs." she said, as she took a seat in her chair.


End file.
